1) Field
Various embodiments disclosed herein relate to an electronic device that can be cradled at various angles using a magnetic force and a stopper structure.
2) Description of Related Art
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.
In an electronic device including two housings (displays), when two housings are connected using magnetic bodies, the two housings are fixed simply using a magnetic force and are used at 0 degrees or 180 degrees.